


(4)-leaf clover

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Luck leads Sam to Ohio State, and an old friend.





	(4)-leaf clover

Sam Evans can hardly believe his life. After two years of Lima Community College, he's heading to Ohio State with a scholarship.

And that's not the only unbelievable part.

He picks Bio 101 since that was one of the only credits that wouldn't transfer, and discovers Finn Hudson sitting at the back of the room. Who is not only on the football team, but... well, the past couple years have done him well.

Finn's face lights up like a Christmas tree when he recognizes Sam, too.

That night, Sam starts plotting how to determine if an old friend is bisexual.


End file.
